1. Field of the Invention This invention relates in general to an information converter and more particularly to a device for converting television tuner location information provided in a pre-printed programming guide into tuner location information which is directly usable in a specific community.
2. Description of Related Art With the onset of the cable television industry, many television viewers are now provided with a wide variety of television stations and networks from which to choose. Typically, a television tuner connected to a cable transmission service can access over 50 different program channels at any one time. With this advance in technology, however, the task of providing a cable television viewer with a convenient programming guide for locating the television channels where each of the various programs can be found has become increasingly difficult. The problem has been complicated further by the fact that many cable transmission service companies have engaged in the practice of transmitting programs on frequencies which are distinct from the frequencies on which the same programs can be received over the airwaves.
In an attempt to present such a large amount of information in a concise, easily readable manner, many television programming guides across the nation, such as those provided in newspapers or available at newsstands, now include charts having vertical and horizontal columns and rows listing the stations and times of the programming described thereon. While these programming charts have facilitated use of the guides, it is still sometimes difficult to make use of the programming presented stemming mainly from the fact that the stations listed in the guides do not always correspond to the tuner location where the programming can be found. In addition, many guides list only a television station's call letters such as "ESPN" leaving the viewer with the task of trying to determine on which station the programming appears. Moreover, most commercially available programming guides do not provide a complete reference to all the programming accessible in a particular community. Most guides, therefore, do not provide the viewer with a convenient way to locate all the stations which are available.